Lost&Found
by quinnofhearts
Summary: Jackson and Taylor fall for each other neither one know how to say it and Melissa hurt and continues to get in the way. All this and there trying to survive! ENJOY! pairings Jackson/Taylor.
1. The start of something

**Okay so I have lately become totally obsessed with F29D. I use to watch it when I was a kid then I watched the 1****st**** EP and fell right back in love with Jackson! Anyways Enjoy and sorry about any errors!**

* * *

**Morning (TAYLOR POV)**

* * *

The sun rays felt so good on my skin. Relaxing on the beach just what I needed. Lowering my sunglasses and propping myself up on my elbows I watch as Jackson walks by carrying a log for God knows what. But man did he look good doing it. I laugh to myself and go back to lying on my back. Any second now I'll hear planes and the coast guard will be rushing over to save all of us. I sigh and relax more. While there all working their butts off for nothing, they're coming right now! I turn my head and make sure the solar-panel is in the sun. Yep.

"Taylor why don't you help us?" Daley asked all mean.

I roll my eyes beneath my sunglasses.

"I am helping" I say pointing to the batter changer.

"Taylor seriously help!" Daley demanded.

"Ah" I grunt.

Getting up from my perfect spot in the sand I fallow Daley, protesting. Clearly though my protest went unheard, more like uncared about. Reaching the center of camp Daley stops, I wasn't paying much attention though and slammed right on her.

"Whoa" I slip and stumbling backwards.

Daley caught herself and stood there like a rock letting me come crashing down. Right before I landed on my butt someone caught me under my arms and pulled me back up.

"You okay?" Jackson's melatonin voice asks.

He walks around me to face me. Jackson, I do like how much he helps me but I know it is only because nobody else will, so if he didn't put in the extra effort I would be alone, sad inside and have a lot of bruises on my bottom. Nonetheless, nobody's as fast as Jackson, to be noted he is always fast on his feet even when it doesn't count.

"Taylor?" Jackson asks a little confused.

I obviously got stuck in my head for too long but that's okay they'll just contribute it to me being blonde.

"Yeah, a-huh" I nod. "Thanks"

He just does his Jackson nod and walks off a little continuing whatever he was doing before.

"Taylor!" Daley shouts for my all annoyed.

I stomp my foot and screech. "What?!"

"Just hold this, okay?" she says rubbing her ears I guess I got to high-pitched.

I roll my eyes and huff as I hold the pieces of the wood together. Geez I never knew I could dislike Daley more than I already did back at school. After a bit of just standing there as Daley wrapped the makeshift rope around the three wooden logs I was holding, I look around trying to find anything to amuse me. God TV and pizza!

That's all I want! I lick my lips thinking of that greasy pizza with extra cheese, green peppers, spinach and pepperoni. Mmmmm… yummy. No!

Dad's fish and chips with the lemons and limes salt and pepper! Oh yes that sounds so good. I have no clue how fish sounds good right now, well it doesn't but dad's fish does. Weird.

Dad… I tried not to think about him till everyone was asleep, so I can cry my eyes out thinking of the way he looked, the way his hugs felt. I shake my head fast. Quickly I look away from Daley so she won't see my red eyes. As my gaze changed my eyes locked at the same time with Jackson.

He looked like he wanted to ask if I was alright but kept quiet. Both our eyes stayed locked. His blue eyes normally a cold ocean of mystery look more like blue flames of a fire comforting and warm. Maybe there's more to Jackson then I thought.

"Jackson more to the right" Nate says strained by lifting half of the big log him and Jackson were lifting.

It seems thou Jackson was hardy holding up his fair share at the moment. Nate pulled us both out of our warm gazes and Jackson pulls his share of the log up and as Nate asked to the right. I look back to Daley she seem caught in her own bossy world. I sigh and huff and moan, basically anything to show my discomfort.

"I get it Taylor" Daley snapped.

"Geez!" I yelp defensively.

She's in a mood today.

"Ya know I don't have to help!" I try reminding her.

"Taylor just stop, all you're doing is holding three logs still and you're not even doing a good job! It would be funny if it wasn't so sad how useless you are!" Daley yelled at me in my face.

During her yells my body tightened eyes winded. 'Useless' the word hurt. As she finishes I don't say a word just hold the logs still trying to hold them better. Ouch.

I'm trying, I really am! Why do I suck at everything I do, I wish I could just be who they want me to be, but that's not me. I don't just do the hard thing because it needs to get done; I sit down and wait for someone else to do it. Its how my whole life has been and I don't know how to change.

I again keep my eyes away from Daley. Everyone seemed to have gone quiet, awkward. Again my eyes found Jackson. If anyone knew how I was useful it was him, that's for sure.

* * *

**Afternoon**

* * *

Looking around I don't see anyone, I sneak in the tent being as quiet as possible. Daley been on a war path to make sure I help make the new shelter. I just need a rest! Zipping the tent closed I plop down in the middle of the tent.

"Whoa" I yelp

As I plop I landed on something, someone? Knocking me off balances I fall on the girl's side of the tent. Looking over to the back-end of the boy's side I see Jackson spring up from his sleeping bag. Jackson?!

I thought Eric defiantly. I look confused and he looks caught.

"What are you doing?" I ask plainly.

He sighed. "I was trying rest without anyone knowing" he admitted.

I didn't think Jackson ever took naps, he never rests, ever! Maybe he always sneaks away and naps? Smart. I nod my head agreeing with my thoughts.

"So no one calls you lazy or thinks they can rest to huh?" I ask.

"Yeah" he sighs.

"Well go, nap" I tell him. "It's why I'm in here"

He just nods and lies back down. I crawl over to my sleeping bag resting my head down on some makeshift pillows. For a while I laid there trying to sleep but it felt weird to sleep in the tent with only me and Jackson. I lift my head a bit to see Jackson I can't tell if he asleep or not.

"Hey, hey are you awake?" I ask in a whisper.

He didn't reply just rolled a bit on his side.

"Is that a yes?" I ask lowly almost sounded like a hiss.

"Taylor" he grunted.

Wrap in my sleeping bad I stumble my way over to be laying next to Jackson his back facing me. I hear him sigh then he rolls over facing me.

"What Taylor?" he grunted.

"I can't sleep" I still say in a whisper. I don't know why he up now and I wanted him up anyway.

He just sighed and rubs his face roughly. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Well I don't know" I lie.

I know what wrong I just don't want to say it. First I'm feeling pretty useless after all that stuff Daley said and honestly I am useless. I frown. Second nobody stood up for me which heck I guess I wouldn't it would have been deadly to be in a fight with Daley trust me I know, but nobody came to see if I was alright afterwards, so secondly I'm feeling lonely.

And third I thought about my dad and haven't gotten the chance to cry it out yet. Is that what I came here to do, cry? Basically any time I go to sleep when no one's around that's how I fall asleep. That's sad.

"Taylor where do you go" he asks with wonder in his eyes. His voice still sounded sleepily but also soft.

"Huh?" I ask. What does the question mean?

"Lately you just seem to be up there" he said poking my forehead not meanly, but playfully.

After three taps he lowers his hand a taps the tip of my nose once then lays his head back on his hands. I just shrug.

"Come on tell me"

I don't think he realized he offer for me to unload all my troubles on him. I just shrug again.

"I just-" I stop thinking what to say. "I guess just all that stuff Daley said upset me" I admit.

"Did Daley go off on you before camp?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No"

"What were you thinking about before Daley snapped?"

I caught on right there, he wanted to know why I looked like I was about to cry. And the answer is I was thinking about my dad. I couldn't tell him that though I may start to cry and that's just embracing.

He raised an eyebrow letting me know he waiting. Lie Taylor lie fast.

"Shopping!" I blurt out. "Shopping" I say again getting control of my voice.

"Shopping" he laughed. "Really, now why don't I believe that?" he kept chuckling. "I mean don't get me wrong it's almost believable, almost"

I look down everyone else would have accepted that. Shopping how could I be so stupid? Walking around in clothes I brought the day before wearing designer holding a Kate Spade purse and holding lots of bags from Juicy Couture, Candies and nostrums, with a smile on my face every time I swiped that plastic card that said James Hagan. Oh God the thought of shopping is gonna make me cry.

"Taylor?" he sounded concerned.

"Ha!" I try to laugh it off but my laugh just sounded sad. "Okay so truthful when you first asked I lie when I said shopping" I started to play with my fingers slowly I lifted my eyes to him. "But then I did start thinking about shopping and it made me sad" I admitted.

"Okay" he nodded.

He didn't laugh or call me stupid he just understood. That confused me.

"Thanks" I say.

"For what?" he asks.

"For- for not laughing after I just told you that"

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "Taylor why would I laugh?" he seemed like what I say was unbelievable.

"Well ya know" I huffed and pulled at my hair. "I'm Taylor the stupid blonde who's gonna cry over shopping"

"So!" he laughs and said loudly. "So! Who cares everyone here misses their hobbies" he smirked. "So what if yours was shopping"

This seemed so out of his creator but I guess he finally stopping being so quiet. Anyways loud gestures make me feel more comfortable and I guess he knew that. I just smile and laugh with him quietly though, what he said made my tummy feel warm and finally happy. Yeah who cares! I'm me and I don't care who has an issue with that!

"Thanks" I tell him again this time trying to hold back how big my smile was and how good he made me feel.

"You feel better" he gives me a warming smile.

"Yeah" I nod my head smiling big.

"Good" he looked at me a moment longer then continues. "Why don't we take that much-needed nap now?"

"Yeah, okay" still I'm smiling.

I stayed on my side facing Jackson and he side on his side facing me. We're so close almost touching I thought about moving but I didn't want to, so I didn't. Just like every time before when Jackson and I talked I didn't feel so alone anymore. I closed my eyes my heart didn't feel so broken laying next to him.

Sure my hearts broken and missing my dad but having Jackson next to me masked the pain and gave me some happiness. He's no daddy but maybe a hubby? What no, where did that thought come from its Jackson that's too weird anyways Melissa likes him, like, like, likes him. That's just mean.

"Night Taylor" his voice was like my warm gigantic Juicy Couture pale cheetah comforter that I always cuddle in at the end of the day.

I know that sounds weird I know but understand nothing sounds better, feels better than that bed and that soft blanket I can hide in, that my dad would bundle me in when I got sick. Jackson reminds me of that warmth of being in a place where nothing can hurt you as long as you hide you head on those covers. Am I saying Jackson's my blankly? I think I am.

Weird. I shake my head till no more thoughts are thinking around in my brain. Then what I thought would annoy me to no ends Jackson started to snore. I was about to yell his name in annoyance but then a realized something.

I'm not annoyed! Using the fact he's asleep I move closer till we were barely an inch apart I can feel his body heat and feel his hot breath on my skin. I didn't know Jackson snored, how did I not know? I was always the last one asleep.

Because this is the first time in what I guess to be a long time he fell in too deep sleep the kind that you really get the needed rest. I smile knowing I'm not the only one being comforted by not feeling alone, next to me he finally felt comfortable enough to really sleep. With that knowledge I let myself go, let go of my thoughts, let all my sense get all fuzzy till I drifted in to sleep.

* * *

**Night**

* * *

"Taylor" A voice called for me. "Taylor come on wake up" Jackson said.

"Huh?" I ask groggy. "What?" I rub my eyes.

"Come on its dinner time" he told me patting my shoulders.

"Okay coming" I tell him.

He leaves the tent. I can hear everyone talking and see the glow of the fire. How long was I asleep? I get up pulling my jacket on. I walk out of the tent seeing the fruit and fish laid out.

Daley seemed upset so did Melissa, wonder why? I sit down next to Jackson and Lex the only to that don't look mad and don't make me want to pull my hair out.

"Here ya go" Jackson hands me some dinner then a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I smile at him.

Seems like I've said that a lot to him today, he just smiles and nods. It seems like I've missed a bit of dinner everyone started but no one near done. Everyone was talking be small talk or bigger issues I didn't put my two cents in thou, I still kind of foggy from sleeping. I could tell Daley was making her smart butt comments complaining about me without using my name.

I just roll my eyes. Jackson just bumped me a bit swaying for a second he just looks down to me smiling at me obviously holding back laughter because how obvious Daley making her rant of 'team work' and everyone doing their 'fair share' was all about me. I just smile up to him and bump him back. We both just quietly chuckle.

I take a sip of water and out of the corner of my eye look at Jackson. It's comforting the way his body towers over mine, even thou I feel small next to him I don't feel overpowered just protected.

"So where did you go today Taylor?" Daley asks mad.

Why does she always have to bully me? It's getting old bully Melissa for a change. I wanted to say but before I got the chance to lie or whatever Jackson spoke.

"She was with me" he said melatonin. "Helping" he added.

I just scrunch my nose and nod. "Yep" I say popping the P in the word.

"Oh," Daley seemed shocked. "Okay" she just nodded and backed off.

Ha-ha yes! I lean in to him again about to bump him and sway a bit the way he did before but before I continued that I whisper. "Thanks"

Then I bump him and sway. He just laughs quietly and sways back bumping me to. "You're welcome" he whispers back.

We both nod and eat our dinner. After dinner I sneaked off to the tent a changed in to my taking my sweet time not wanting to help clean up around the campfire. Once I heard them all sit down I exited the tent. I see Jackson shake his head at me but thanks to the fires light I see a sideways smile on his face.

"There you are" Melissa said mad.

Wow Melissa's never mad, not unless she put in the middle of some argue. I just shrug; unfortunately the only empty seat was next to Melissa and Daley. Ew! Normally I wouldn't mind sitting next to Melissa but she seems in a mood.

Melissa gave me another dirty look.

"I was changing!" I explain.

She just shakes her head and looks away from me. Geez, am I only the girl who's not in a mood? Whatever. I just enjoy the warmth of the fire stretching my arms out loving the warm flames.

"Go get changed Lex" Daley tells her little brother. "We're going to bed afterwards okay"

He just nods and runs off.

"That kid is a good kid" I say pointing to Lex who's running to the tent. "He just listens and willing goes to bed, I was awfully about bed when I was a kid" I raise my eyebrows and nod. "Weird kid" I add.

"I wouldn't have thought anything else Taylor" Daley said.

I just roll my eyes and huff. Lex runs out in his . and then the boys got up Jackson as he normal does grab his and walked behind the tent and changed as Nate and Eric took turns changing in the tent. Then Daley and Melissa got up and went to change. I took my opportunity to change seats and sat again next to Jackson and Lex.

I just smile at Jackson then at Lex. He's so little poor guy I played with his hair for a second.

"Okay guys you can come in" Daley says from inside the tent.

Eric and Nate race each other in and then Lex fallows. I was about to open the tent but then Jackson reaches over me easy enough and holds it open. He just nods for me to go in.

"Thanks" I say.

Word of the day for me, I laugh a bit. Then Jackson crouches in. I tiptoe around everyone going to my spot in the back of the tent Jackson fallows my steps then go to his spot facing me. I look around for my sleeping bag then see Eric using it mostly for a pillow.

"Give that to me" I screech.

Grabbing my sleeping bag from him I lay it down in my tight corner I call my bed. I sigh annoyed.

"Sorry" Eric said holding his hands over his head.

After everyone got comfortable Daley turned off the light. Thank God for once Lex went to sleep without needing to read for an hour, annoying me with his flashlight. Even thou I slept most the day away sleep came easy again.

* * *

**OKAY SO REVIEW!**


	2. Fisher mens Mood

**Morning**.

* * *

This morning wasn't too different from yesterday's morning. Almost forgot then remember to charge the batteries in everything and relaxed after a job well done. I watched as Jackson was fishing, he always brought food to the table; he's a good provider like that but man some days it was sad to watch. He struggled as he obviously lost another fish I held back my giggles seeing him red hot mad.

"Jackson!" I called out to him acting as if I was mad at him.

He turned and looks at me confused why I would be upset at him. His look said the question he wanted to know. 'What?'

"Jackson!" I demanded him to come over here.

He just sighed and throws the makeshift fishing pole down in the sand and started walking to me. I couldn't help myself recently I've been watching Jackson in a new way, watching the way he looks as he moves or stand still watching him because he is so beautiful now, well he was always good looking I can't deny that but now I want to look, stare, admire.

"What Taylor?" He huffed.

He fell, sitting down next to me pouting about having such a hard time fishing. He could really use a break, he works so hard for me, us and hardly does he even complain.

"I think you need a nap!" I tell him.

"Ha as much as I would love to, I have to catch some dinner or we'll be eating only fruit for dinner tonight" he explains.

"Look Jackson I hate to tell you this but I think I have to" I say to him.

His face got serious waiting for me to continue.

"Your mood is scaring the fish, okay?" I try to say it in a nice tone letting him down easy. "I'm sorry but really you're in a mood and they feel it"

'You've got to be good, happy or the fish won't come' my dad always told me. 'That's why only happy thoughts, happy talks on the boat and absolutely no-' he would wait for me to finish what he had to say. And I would.  
'No crying, yelling, or feeling down' I would say.

Jackson looked at me like I was crazy for believing the mood of the fisher men stopped him from catching fish.

"It's true! The fish feel it in the water, a bad mood travels far" I tell him.

I know it was a bit childish but that was the fishing rules I was taught and no one can take them away from me no matter how childish they are.

"Look go lay down even for thirty minutes and if you're not out of the tent after an hour I'll wake you up and tell you to go catch me some dinner" I nod to him trying to make him say yes. "Jackson your way to stressed to do anything so go I'll get you in an hour" I promised.

He sighed. "I don't know Taylor"

"Ah, Jackson there will still be fish in an hour go, GO nap Nooow, your mood traveling over here and I don't like it. It's sour and just downing" I pout.

"Fine, fine" he puts his hands up finally agreeing.

"Good" I smile.

Finally I've done something right for someone besides myself. Wow! This feels kind of good doing good for another I see why people like it so much. I laugh finally getting doing things for other. As Jackson walked off I watched until he was out of sight I couldn't help myself as I laid back down putting on my sunglasses relaxing I started thinking about Jackson.

He's different from all the guys I've know not so involved in the drama of life but well I guess Jackson is a little bit of drama. When we first got here he couldn't handle being stuck so close to people having to be involved in a group, his past made him want to be a loner and from the little I've gotten out of gossip and little bits from him about his past it's something that's bad really bad. The fact that it's bad really upsets me, I mean yeah I care about people and stuff but I find myself really caring about everything that's hurt him which is not okay. I'm Taylor Hagan I'm not that caring of a person I've never been and that's never bothered me and it still doesn't but I find myself caring way to much about Jackson. This needs to stop he already told Melissa they are gonna be a thing and I don't want to be the girl in the middle of that, this island is too small to be taking other people's toys.

Oh. My. God... I have been such a fool! Damn Taylor what the heck! Melissa of course that's why she been in a mood. I have a crush on Jackson and I know myself good enough to know when I've got a crush girly Taylor me comes out and so does the flirting she saw it and that's why she hates me. EW, I don't wanna deal with that drama. I've just got to back off end of story.

* * *

**One hour later.**

* * *

I stood up smiling as I finished the last camp light was done charging. Wake up Jackson time. I walked to the center of camp no one was around thank goodness. I unzipped the opening and saw Jackson curled in the corner of the tent all snuggled up. I walked in finding Jackson asleep so sweet, it's rare sight to see him so defenseless. I don't wanna wake him up so I didn't I left after a moment of watching him and went back to the beach.

* * *

**Afternoon.**

* * *

Night was only a few hours away so I gathered all my things up and put them where I'd find them tomorrow.

"Taylor have you seen Jackson?" Daley asks.

I tried to hide my widen eyes afraid she'll see though any lie I try to pull out of the bag.

"No one seen him all day" she stressed. "I'm getting worried and I can't find the fish he caught for dinner tonight"

Damn it dinner! That was why I had to wake him up.

"Jackson?" I ask squeaky.

"Have you seen him?" Melissa asks.

"Jackson yeah, yeahhh" I say as if it were an obvious fact. "Ha- we've been together all day doing stuff" I lie.

Daley squinted her eyes to me and Melissa looked so upset with my lie of being not only the only one who knew where he was the only one he has been in contact with today.

"Oh, okay" Daley says.

"What are you to doing?" Melissa ask holding back some anger. "I mean you two were with each other all afternoon yesterday and now all day today, what are you doing?"

I could totally feel a fight coming if I don't answer this right. Lie fast lie good! Both Daley and Melissa waited for my answer.

"It's, um it's I-it's a um... Surprise!" I lie.

"A surprise?" Daley asks.

"Yep!" I lie again.

Melissa just shuffles off upset as Daley continues to press till I finally just leave.  
I was walking back on the beach frantically, throwing my arms around upset.

"I'm gonna get Jackson in so much trouble!" I mutter under my breath. "I told him I'd wake him up and I didn't. Damn it dinner! I have to fix this but how?!"

And then my answer became clear as I tripped over it a bit. I look down to the sand seeing the makeshift fishing pole.

"Ah-ha!"

I made sure the line was in place and added the lure and by half the time it took Jackson I had enough fish piled up for dinner. I didn't stop though if I caught a few more we could over eat a bit which would be nice. I closed my eyes I could almost pretend I was just on a fishing trip with my dad, the water was so calming. After a little longer I got up and pulled an ice chest over to me putting all the fish I just caught in there, it was gross but I've been dealing with gross scaly fish since I was a little girl so I've gotten use to it a bit. I snuck up to camp and put the ice chest full of fish where it belonged where Jackson put it every day and walked off fast to the tent to see if Jackson was up yet. I unzip the opening to still see Jackson sound asleep after all this frustration of today, ling, sneaking around, fearful my mood would make it where I wouldn't caught any fish, it's just been a bad day and Jackson just been asleep in here not dealing with any of it for the first time in forever. I sit down on my sleeping bag observing him. I narrow my eyes to him wishing I was the one asleep all day not having a care having someone else to my job but honestly that's not true. I'm glad I gave Jackson a day to himself I'm glad I could endure all the drama so he didn't have to I'm glad I got off my butt for him doing something for Jackson doesn't feel like such a chore. This is crazy I've never felt this way before and it's ridiculous even I know it's too much drama to be in a commitment with someone of this island... And he likes Melissa. Wow, ouch knowing that hurts real badly.

"I hate crushing" I muttered pouting.

* * *

**Night**.

* * *

"Lex dinners ready go get the others!" Daley shouts.

I spring up fast from the sleeping bag, I wasn't asleep I was too afraid to fall asleep because I was deliberately laying next to Jackson as he slept, kind of stalker creepy I know but I falling way to hard and way to fast.

"Jackson, Jackson wake up!" I shake him fast not having time to do this sweetly.

He springs up fast.

"What's wrong?!" He grabbed on to my shoulder to stable himself.

His hand was warm on my skin. I didn't answer I was tongued tied as he was only a few inches from me. He seemed to notice how close he was how close our lips were from each other. This moment was tempting to just give it my all and lean closer and show him I like him but I'm not that brave I need him to make a move to show he won't reject me. He lingered there so closer but so far away at the same time it's was as agonizing as it was pleasurable.

"Taylor dinner ti-" Daley started as she entered the tent.

We both shifted fast catching our breathes, we've been caught doing what I don't know sharing a heated moment with no physical heat.

"Okay!" I chirp and stand quickly leaving the tent.

I sat down quickly regretting fast as I just saw that I am sitting next to Melissa. Damn! My shoulder was tingling as the breeze took away all the warmth Jacksons hand just gave it. The whole dinner was complete awkward silence. Jackson and I didn't say a thing, Daley didn't because she walked in on me and Jackson trying to start something, Melissa was still mad at me so she kept quiet since I was sitting next to her and the few failed attempts at conversation by Nate, Eric and lex ended fast as they caught on that there was too much tension at this dinner table to hold any small talk. When i was done eating I fled to change into my pajamas not to get out of cleaning which was an added bonus don't get me wrong but to mostly get out of that awkwardness. When the cleaning was done I walked out, as soon as I did the boys took their turn changing and then Daley and Melissa changed. I walked in with them trying to make sure Daley didn't spill on the newest addition of gossip of island weekly. I quickly found my sleeping bad across from Jackson and put my head down wishing this embarrassment would just go away. I tried hard to keep my head down as the boys walked in but couldn't help myself to peek up and see Jackson staring at me his face plain. I wish he would smile or frown or something to tell me what he's feeling, AH! Everyone laid down said there goodnights and turned off the lights all except Lex but I didn't have time to care it's not like I'll be sleeping much tonight all my thoughts were racing around.

We almost kissed! Me and Jackson almost kissed how, how? Daley caught us she gonna tell everyone she gonna tell Melissa. Thought she hates me know can't wait and see how she takes this news. Just stop Taylor go to sleep before you obsess too much. But these thoughts haunted me till what I guess it to be one or two in the morning and I almost found sleep till Lex stupid light flashed a bit in my eyes. I rolled trying to ignore it but I couldn't I just want to sleep!

"Lex turn off the light it's late I wanna sleep, go to bed!" I yell.

All the people in the tent jump and Lex froze widen eyes shutting off the light.

"Taylor what the" Eric said groggy.

"Shut up!" Daley whined.

"I'm sorry" Lex says.

"Ah" Melissa huffed.

"Taylor!" Jackson yelled.

"Goodnight!" I say loudly smiling.

The dark was a perfect place to lose myself and I smoothed myself asleep in no time.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter being short anyways hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
